The 78th Hunger Games
by FannyA99
Summary: Ceritanya tentang The Hunger Games yang ke-78, diperankan oleh diri saya sendiri mungkin ? . Ceirtanya campuran antara The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, Titanic ? , War of The World ? , sama Tragedi Bintaro mungkin ? . Yah, saya terima kritik dan sarannya, pendapat tergantung para pembaca yah: Selamat Membaca! Terima Kasih and may the odds be ever in your favor! :3


The 78th Hunger Games..

Dingin. Aku terbangun di sebuah padang. Bukan pasir ataupun rumput. Tapi bunga, bermekaran dimana-mana, disekelilingku, tak ada batas. Harumnya semerbak dan warna ungunya yang cerah. Lavender. Bagiku itu bunga kehidupan. Bunga yang dulu suka diberikan ibuku untuk menenangkanku saat aku menangis. Dia selalu berkata dengan lembut, "Kau tahu? Bunga ini cantik seperti kau" katanya dan kuingat-ingat senyumannya.

Aku mulai tersenyum dan memeluknya. Aku suka menangis dulu, bukan karena permintaanku yang tak dipenuhi, melainkan karena aku merindukan Ayah.

Aku berjalan menyusuri hamparan bunga-bunga itu. Angin meniup gaun putih panjangku dan mengibas rambutku. Dan saat mimpi buruk itu tiba, langit berubah menjadi kelam menakutkan. Hujan turun dan membasahi semua yang ada disekelilingku. Membuat bunga-bunga indah itu layu dan pudar. Teriakan-teriakan, suara ibuku, bergeming di langit. Aku mengejarnya dengan kaki telanjang dan berharap dapat menariknya kepelukanku.

"Fanny!" teriakan-teriakan histeris itu, membuatku semakin takut. Suara itu bercampur, tangis dan marah. Aku berlari. Mencari sumber suara itu. Suara itu mengecil, dan aku menangis karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menemukannya. Mimpi buruk, hari ini.

"Fanny," tangan halus Brian mengelus pipiku. "Hai," aku bertatapan langsung dengan mata kelabu nya. Aku bangun dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kau basah, mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya memperhatikanku dengan seksama. "Bukan masalah," aku mengelap wajahku yang basah keringat. Aku beranjak ingin meninggalkannya, tapi tangannya mencegat aku pergi.

"Ingat lagu musim yang ibu nyanyikan waktu itu?" tanyanya. "Aku ingin kau menyanyikannya sekarang," ujarnya menarikku duduk kembali. Aku menatap kosong matanya dan mulai menyanyikan beberapa bait dengan pelan.

_Here we are Laughing and Joking Under this tree with the birds who sings so beauty _

_Here we are Plant the dandelions in spring Playing with the butterflies together.. cought fishes on the river.. _

_Here we are sleep under the stars Look at the moon who comes slowly and pray.. hope our dreams will be comes true _

_You're here, always stay with me, don't be afraid dear, you have me here, on yor side _

"Kau seperti ibu," katanya menunduk. "Bukankah aku seperti Ayah, kau yang seperti Ibu," ujarku. "Fisik dan sikap, tidak dengan yang ada didalamnya," katanya menunduk. Brian memang mewarisi mata kelabu, bibir, dan pipi milik Ibu, tidak dengan hidungnya. Dan aku punya mata gelap dan bibir milik Ayah, tidak dengan hidung dan pipi yang mirip Ibu.

"Hai kalian, bersiaplah," Bibi May mengagetkanku. Aku mendorong Brian keluar kamarku sambil berbisik, "Yang tampan yah," Dia tertawa kecil dan berjalan menjauh.

Aku mandi. Bibi menyiapkan gaun warna kulit, antara campuran kuning dan putih, bercorak daun-daunan yang sudah puda di atas tempat tidurku. Kerah bunga dan ada kancingnya. Aku mengikat satu rambutku dan mengintip ke luar jendela. Mereka, anak-anak dan orang tuanya yang putus asa, berjalan menuju ketakutan. Bahkan ada yang menangis mengingat semua kengerian yang ditayangkan setiap tahun di televisi.

"Kalian siap?" Bibi dengan gaun hijaunya. Aku mengangguk pelan, dan Brian muncul dengan kemeja usang lama milik Ayah. Kami pergi ke alun-alun dengan harapan, tidak ada diantara kami yang terpanggil namanya.

Alun-alun ramai dan sesak. Dipenuhi penduduk Distrik 12. Para penjaga perdamaian yang berseragam hitam-putih dan helmnya tersebar disana-sini layaknya wabah penyakit. Aku berbaris, di kerumunan anak umur 16. Brian ada di barisan sebrangku, dengan para pemuda seumurannya. Bibi di barisan kerabat.

"Selamat Datang di pemungutan Hunger Games yang ke 78! Semoga keberuntungan selalu menyertaimu!" wanita Capitol yang heboh, dengan dandanannya yang norak mengucapkan Selamat Datang. "Sekarang, sebelum kita mulai, kita punya film spesial dari Capitol!" katanya menunjuk layar besar di sebelah kirinya. Lagu kebangsaan di putar, menyertai setiap adegan film itu. Menayangkan bagaimana Capitol disetujui sebagai Ibukota Panem, bagaimana The Hunger Games bisa terbentuk, dan adegan-adegan Hunger Games beberapa tahun lalu. Dan layar hitam menutupi semua layar.

"Baik, dan sekarang waktunya memilih dua orang pemberani dari Distrik 12 dalam The Hunger Games ke 78 ini, seperti biasa, perempuan dahulu," katanya memgaduk-aduk bola kaca berisi anak perempuan itu. Kuharap bukan namaku, bukan sekarang, bukan hari ini. "Stefanny Matthews!" dan namaku dipanggil.

Kepalaku pening, mataku berkunang-kunang mendengar nama itu. Tidak ada lagi nama belakang "Matthews" di Distrik 12 selain nama keluargaku. Aku berjalan keluar barisan perlahan dan dikawal empat orang penjaga perdamaian sekaligus ke podium.

"Fanny!" Terdengar teriakan dibelakangku. Anak laki-laki yang tadi pagi membangunkanku berlari ke arahku. Langkahnya terhenti, dua penjaga perdamaian mencegatnya. "Fanny!" semakin histeris, dia mengayunkan kakinya berusaha menghalau kedua penjaga perdamaian itu. "Brian," kataku menyipitkan mataku. "Fanny!" dia berteriak, salah satu penjaga perdamaian meninju hidungnya hingga mengeluarkan cairan merah segar.

Aku tersentak. "Demi Tuhan, Brian!" dan aku yang histeris sekarang. "Brian, kumohon," kataku dengan mata sembab dan suara lirih. Kedua penjaga perdamaian itu mengamankannya di belakang barisan.

"Baik, dan sekarang untuk yang laki-laki!" dia meninggalkanku dan menghampiri bola kaca berisi anak laki-laki itu. Mengambil kertas putih itu satu dan membacakan nama didalamnya. "Trevor Hauffman!" katanya gembira. Norak. "Dimana kau?" Dan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi-berbadan tegap yang tampan maju dengan perlahan. Dia tidak terlihat tegap saat namanya dipanggil. Wajahnya kusut, dan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan walaupun dia berusaha menutupinya, terlihat jelas. Mata birunya memucat. Dia dikawal menuju atas podium. "Ini dia, peserta Hunger Games tahun ini dari Distrik 12! Ayo kalian berdua, bersalamanlah," Wanita itu menyuruh kami berjabat tangan. Dan saat kulihat luka ditangannya, mengingatkanku pada sesuatu. Sudah lama, saat aku berumur 10 tahun.

Saat itu musim panas, aku dan Brian ke kota untuk berjalan-jalan. Saat itu juga bertepatan dengan festival Panem, kota di Distrik 12 juga ramai. Brian melihat-lihat toko kemeja dan menunjuk kemaja coklat muda yang dipajang di depan toko. "Lihat itu, bagus seperti punya Ayah," katanya dengan mata berbinar.

Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan kemeja, jadi kutarik dia dan berlari menuju toko sepatu. Toko itu banyak pegawainya, menjahit sepatu, mengecat sepatu, dan mesangkan hiasan-hiasan cantik. Bordiran-bordiran, sepatu kulit halus, sepatu bulu, dan sepatu bahan, semuanya ada. Dan kulihat pemuda yang berada disampingku sekarang ini. Dia memasang hiasan bunga-bungaan di sepatu abu-abu yang baru selesai dibuat, dengan tangannya yang mahir. Dia masih anak-anak, lebih tua setahun denganku mungkin.

Aku menunjuk-nunjuk sepatu abu-abu itu sambil berseru. Brian membekapku dan tertawa kecil. Anak laki-laki itu memandangku dan Brian menyarankan untuk pergi dari sana. Kami berjalan, tapi langkah kami terhenti karena ada suara menggebrak di Toko Sepatu itu.

"Tunggu!" langkah sepatu berlari mendekati kami. Dia memandang memandangku dan memberi sepatu itu padaku. Tangannya berdarah, dan bekasnya yang kulihat saat ini tepat. Sepatu itu tergores sedikit, yang membuatnya menjadi tampak agak rusak. Dia tersenyum "Ini untukmu," ujarnya sembari menyeka keringat. "Untuknya? Apa ayahmu tidak marah?" tanya Brian sambil melirik goresan di tangannya. Dia menggeleng. "Ambillah," katanya mendorong sepatu itu ke dadaku. "Terima Kasih," kataku menatap mata birunya. Tatapan matanya sama saat kami berjabat tangan hari ini.

"Baiklah, selamat merayakan Hunger Games! Dan semoga keberuntungan selalu menyertaimu!" wanita itu membuyarkan ingatanku. Kami didorong ke dalam Gedung Pengadilan. Gedung ini, tempat penghormatan terakhir para pekerja tambang, yang jadi korban ledakan tambang beberapa tahun lalu. Ledakan itulah yang menyebabkan Rumah Sakit tempat ibuku bekerja ikut hancur juga. Seluruh pasien meronta-ronta, darah dimana-mana, dan daging bakar berserakan. Para perawat dan seragamnya, ikut terbakar dan tak ada yang tersisa. Ayahku, menggendongku dan mengunciku didalam lemari karena aku meronta-ronta. Brian berumur 8 tahun saat itu. Dan aku mencoba untuk tidak mengingatnya lagi setelah itu.

Ruangan ini, kosong dan hanya ada dua jendela. Aku memandang orang-orang Distrik 12, yang sudah mulai berhamburan pulang. Tapi tidak dengan kru-kru televisi dan wartawan. Mereka masih menunggu kami sampai kami dibawa ke Capitol. Dan bunyi knop pintu yang membuka mengagetkanku.

"Brian!" Kakakku berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arahku. Aku memeluknya erat. Bibi ikut masuk juga, dan dua penjaga perdamaian berjaga diluar pintu. "Jangan bodoh, kau tidak boleh pergi," latanya lirih. "Tidak, Kau yang jangan bodoh. Perlakuanmu tadi membuatmu terluka, kau gila ya?" tanyaku menyeka sisa-sisa darah itu. "Kau.. tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jadi pion dalam permainan gila mereka," katanya berusaha berdiri. "Namaku sudah terpanggil, tidak ada yang bisa mencabutnya," aku mulai terisak. Bukan karena aku takut, tapi ketidak-ikhlasan Brian-lah yang membuatku sedih. "Dengarkan aku, aku bukan lagi adik kecilmu yang suka menangis, yang suka membawa Teddy Bear-nya kalau ia sedang sedih, bukan lagi yang selalu ingin di temani kakaknya ketika tidur, bukan lagi. Ini diriku sekarang, dewasa. Pergi ke Sekolah setiap hari dengan lompat naik-turun truk tambang. Semua akan baik saja, aku janji," kataku melirik Bibi.

"Bibi May," kataku lemah memeluknya. "Jaga dirimu ya," dia mengelus bagian belakang rambutku. "Jangan ceroboh," dia mencium pipi kananku. Dua penjaga itu masuk dan menarik mereka keluar. Brian memelukku untuk sekali lagi, dan raungan di luar pintu membuatku makin terisak.

Kami digiring. Aku dan Trevor. Dikawal menuju "kereta kematian" yang akan membawa kami ke Capitol. Benar kan aku menyebutnya? Kereta ini yang membawa kami ke Capitol, tempat berlansungnya Hunger Games, arena ertarungan yang mematikan itu. Kru-kru dan wartawan televisi berdesak-desakan meliput kami. Pintu kereta terbuka, dan kurasakan hawa mencekam.

Kereta ini bagus, kursi mahal-beludru berwarna biru dimana-mana. Meja yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang diukir indah, dan taplak-taplak meja yang dibordir halus. Piring-piring dan gelas pecah-belah yang antik dan berkilau, buatan Capitol asli. Dan dinding besi yang mengkilat. Jarang ada kemewahan macam ini di Distrik kami. Listrik pun terkadang padam, dan yang terdengar hanya keheningan. Kemewahan ini, menyadarkanku bahwa mereka ingin membunuh kami secara perlahan. Mereka memberi kenikmatan-semua ini dan pada akhirnya mengadu domba kami di arena.

Kami dipersilakan duduk di kursi beludru indah ini. Dan wanita yang ada di podium tadi, kini ada dihadapan kami. Dia memulai pembicaraan dengan menceritakan tentang betapa bingungnya dia memilih gaun, sarung tangan, wig, dan pernak-pernik yang senada-tapi bagus untuk tampil memesona di depan semua penduduk Distrik kami. Bagaimana dia saat bingung memilih kosmetik, kutek, pewarna mata dan yang lainnya, dan betapa lama waktu yang diperlukannya untuk bersiap-siap. Semua ceritanya membuatku muak, dan sebenarnya kutahu dia baik. Kenapa? Dia tidak sadar dia hanya budak Capitol yang disuruh datang ke Dsitrik kami untuk pemungutan. Dia tidak berniat melukai siapapun, atau memaksa siapapun harus menonton Hunger Games. Aku bisa lihat ekspresi wajahnya, kelelahan dan tidak tahu berhargakah ini semua.

"Baik, akan kupanggil Jordan sebentar," dan dia berlalu di pintu besi itu.

Aku dan Trevor, kami diam saja. Tidak ada yang niat berbicara, atau memang tidak mau berbicara. Padahal seingatku, perbincangan pertama kami aalah waktu itu. Dan kami berdiam saja sekarang. Aku pura-pura tidak memperhatikannya dengan menatap sekeliling atap yang mengkilap. Padahal dalam pikiranku sekarang, aku ingat kejadian itu, dan rasa terima kasihku belum cukup.

Pintu kembali terbuka, dan kulihat pria bertubuh tegap dengan setelan mahalnya berjalan dan duduk didepan kami sekarang. Jordan. Pemenang Hunger Games ke-70 lalu. Dia menarik, dengan rambut coklat dan mata hijaunya yang masih segar. Dia lumayan tampan kalau dibilang.

"Matthews, saat kau berjalan ke Podium, kakak laki-lakimu berteriak. Alhasil para penjaga perdamaian meninjunya dan kemudian mengamankannya. Apa yang kau rencanakan? Mencari ketenaran dan perhatian? Seperti Katniss Everdeen yang menggantikan adiknya beberapa tahun lalu?" tanyanya menyipitkan mata. "Apa yang kau katakan? Mencari perhatian agar Capitol yang tolol itu dapat mengubahku menjadi artisnya? Mengingat namanya saja sudah membuatku muak, pakaiannya, dandanannya, semua norak." Dan saat ku mengatakan hal itu, aku tidak sadar Selly, wanita heboh itu sedang dandan di pojokan ruangan. Dia terpaku dengan semua ucapanku.

"Maaf, tapi bukan maksudku menyinggungmu, Selly. Justru aku suka gayamu, berbeda dan tampak anggun," kataku mencoba tersenyum. "Terima kasih," katanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan dandanannya. "Jadi?" Jordan tersenyum sinis. "Dia kakakku, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku ingat akan orang tuaku," ujarku.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari mana?" tanyanya mengacuhkan pembicaraan. "Mungkin aku tidak banyak membantu, tapi kusarankan agar kalian abnyak beristirahat agar kondisi kalian kuat di arena," katanya mengangkat kaki dan memakan kue kering ditangannya. "Hanya itu? Kau tidak mengajari kami hal lain?" tanyaku marah. "Hmm.. sudah kubilang aku tiak dapat banyak membantu kalian, dan setahuku, semua peserta kuat karena kondisi fisik maupun mentalnya yang bagus sejak pertarungan dimulai," katanya berjalan menuju meja makan dan mengambil semacam gelas besar berisi Rootbeer. "Jadi, apa gunamu?" tanyaku benar-benar kesal "Memangnya mereka membayarku? Mereka Cuma menyuruhku menginstruksi kalian agar selamat, dan hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan," katanya nyengir. "Aku juga tidak mau membuang waktuku, mungkin setelah kalian boleh dilepas, aku akan pergi ke toko perhiasan di Capitol, koleksi jam tanganku belum lengkap," katanya angkuh melirik jam tangan yang ada ditangannya.

Dasar, hanya uang dan kemewahan dipikirannya. Kenapa dia bisa menang? Sehingga dia dapat kemewahan yang diberikan Capitol yang berhasil membuatnya ria. "Kalau kau mau tahu bagaimana peserta tahun kemarin dapat bertahan hidup, tonton kasetnya di gerbong sebelah, ada banyak tumpukan kaset Hunger Games disana," katanya menunjuk gerbong disamping kirinya. Aku mengangguk sinis dan pergi meninggalkan Trevor, Jordan, dan Selly disana.

Tayangan ini, mengerikan. Dua gadis perempuan saling menyerang dan mengigit satu sama lain. Mereka mengadu domba mereka layaknya binatang. Perempuan pirang ini tak terkalahkan, ganas kalau bisa dibilang. Dan akhirnya, si rambut hitam ditebas kepalanya. Dan si Pirang yang menjadi pemenangnya. Aku buru-buru mematikan TV itu. Kengerian ini membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Kepalaku pening. Akankah aku mati?

Dingin, yang kurasakan sekarang. Jendela gerbong kamarku kubuka, dan kulihat bintang disana, bertebaran indah, Aku menekuk lututku dan menempelkannya erat di dadaku. Aku terus memandangi bintang-bintang itu, bertanya apakah semua ini benar-benar terjadi. Bertanya apakah aku bisa mengulang semua kenangan indah kembali. Bertanya apakah aku akan mempunyai sayap dan terbang diantara bintang-bintang terang itu. Dan aku tertidur tanpa mengenakan selimut.

Pagi ini, cerah berawan. Sudah sehari aku tinggal di kereta ini. Aku berjalan menyusuri dinding-dinding besi menuju ruang makan. Dan kulihat Trevor dengan Jordan berbincang di sana. Aku masuk dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Pagi manis, tidurmu nyenyak kan?" tanyanya nyengir. Trevor hanya makan dan tidak memalingkan perhatiannya padaku. "Iya, cukup untuk mendengar semua ocehanmu tentang bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup di arena," kataku ketus. "Kau keras kepala ya? Apa tayangan yang kemarin kau tonton belum cukup?" tanyanya sinis. Aku diam dan memalingkan pandanganku. "Baik, dengar ya manis. Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa banyak membantu. Semua tergantung padamu nantinya tapi ini. Kau bisa apa?" tanyanya serius kali ini. "Aku mahir menggunakan tali, lumayan bisa memanjat, dan aku.. bisa berlari," kataku polos. Aku bisa mengikat beberapa simpul tali.

" Bagus, Tali cukup membantu di arena. Jelaskan di pusat pelatihan nanti. Memanjat, kau bisa bersembunyi dibalik dahan-dahan pohon. Berlari, apakah kau cepat?" tanyanya ragu. "Tidak juga, aku bukan tupai," kataku sedikit bercanda. "Baiklah, mungkin kau harus lebih mengandalkan memanjat daripada berlari. Itu cukup untuk membuatmu bertahan selama beberapa hari, ada lagi yang mau ditanyakan manis?" tanyanya. "Sudah cukup, terima kasih," aku tidak tahu apalagi yang ahrus ku tanyakan.

"Sorakan!" teriak Selly mengagetkan kami. Dia melongok ke luar jendela dan melambaikan tangan pada orang-orang yang bersorak menyambut kami. Orang-orang yang pastinya berdandan aneh dan norak, orang-orang Capitol. Karena, kami sudah sampai sekarang.

Selly menggiring kami menuju ke penata gaya kami. Penata gayaku dan Trevor berbeda, tetapi mereka tetap satu tim bertugas untuk Distrik 12. Dan aku bertemu dengan pria bertubuh kurus dan tinggi, berkulit coklat dengan rambut emasnya. Aku dibawa ke suatu ruangan dan bertemu dengan tim persiapannya. Ada empat orang. Wanita dua dan pria dua termasuk dia sendiri. Aku ditelanjangi, dan dia memutar-mutar tubuhku dan mengukurnya dengan tali ukur. Kulihat pena bergerak diatas kertas miliknya. Dia tidak banyak bicara.

Aku dimandikan, digosok dan diberi wangi-wangian pada kulitku. Bulu-bulu di seluruh tubuhku, dicabut paksa dan aku menggeram kesakitan. Rambutku disemir, menjadi lebih hitam lagi. Bulu mata dan alisku yang terlalu tebal, dicabut satu persatu. Dan ketika selesai, aku ditinggal di dalam ruangan yang banyak lampunya. Sepi dan hening.

Aku tidur telentang. Kulihat lampu itu remang-remang, dan dingin di ruangan semakin kurasakan. Aku berharap lampu itu jatuh menimpaku duluan sebelum akhirnya aku ikut Hunger Games. Lebih baik aku mati karena kecelakaan daripada mereka harus membunuhku dengan sadis. Menggorok leherku, menebas kepalaku, ataupun memotong-motong kaki-tanganku. Aku terlalu pusing memikirkan hal yang kemungkinan terjadi di arena.

Penata gayaku datang, membantuku memakai gaun warna abu-abu yang panjangnya semata kaki dan sepatu dengan warna yang senada bercorak bunga-bungaan. Aku ingat corak itu, hampir sama dengan milikku dulu yang diberikan oleh Trevor.

Kami berjalan sampai menemui tim persiapan kami yang lainnya. Di ruangan ini, ramai, banyak kereta kuda dengan kuda-kudanya yang sehat. Tim persiapan Distrik-distrik lain dan para peserta yang lainnya. Pakaian mereka indah, bagus dan berwarna-warni. Rambut-rambut yang harum habis disemir, dan model ikatan-ikatan rambut yang bervariasi. Bandana, kalung, bahkan gelang sebagai pelengkap. Aku menebak-nebak aksesoris apa yang akan diberikan penata gayaku padaku. Dan kami menghampiri Trevor disana dengan tim persiapannya.

"Ini, Stefanny, untukmu mahkota dan selendang ini. Dan kau Trev, mahkota dan jubahmu. Kalian siap?" tanyanya menyerahkan semua itu. Salah satu tim persiapanku membantuku memakainya. "Bagus, brilian," kataku senang. Mahkota ini mengkilap, berwarna senada, begitu juga selendangnya. Selendangnya panjang dan halus, dililitkan di kedua lenganku.

"Itu belum seberapa, kami akan membakarnya," katanya mengejutkanku. "Membakarnya? Kau yakin? Seperti pasangan Distrik 12 di Hunger Games ke-74 lalu?" tanyaku cepat. "Tenang dulu, ini aman. Kami memakai konsep pembakaran seperti yang dipraktikkan penata gaya Cinna saat itu," katanya membuatku heran. Cinna, Cinna, Cinna. Penata gaya yang tewas karena Presiden Snow itu kan?

"Cinna tahu kau memakai konsepnya?" tanyaku. "Tentu,". "Tapi, bagaimana?" tanyaku panjang lebar. "Karena... dia pamanku. Tak usah banyak bicara, tekan permata di mahkota kalian agar api menyala. Masuk ke kereta sekarang," katanya mendorong kami.

Jadi, penata gayaku adalah keponakan Cinna, penata gaya Distrik 12 di Hunger Games ke-74 lalu? Cinna mati dibunuh kan? Karena Katniss Everdeen saat itu? Dan aku tahu kenapa dia tidak mau banyak bicara. Dia masih berduka untuk pamannya.

Satu per satu kereta kuda yang membawa peserta dari setiap Distrik berjalan satu arah menuju podium tinggi Presiden. Distrik 1, Distrik 2, Distrik 3, Distrik 4, sampai dengan Distrik 11, mereka diberi tepuk tangan yang meriah oleh penonton Capitol di kanan-kiri kami. Dan ku colek Trevor untuk menyalakan apinya. Kuelus permata di mahkotaku, dan aku pun terbakar.

Tidak, bukan semua terbakar. Hanya mahkota dan selendangku yang terbakar. Selendang itu, panjang seperti tertiup angin. Kulirik Trevor, jubahnya sama kondidinya dengan selendangku saat ini. Mahkotanya juga. Sekilas, kupikir api-api ini akan melilit dan membunuhku. Tapi penata gayaku bilang ini aman.

Penonton bersorak, seperti pakaian Katniss Everdeen dan Peeta Mellark saat itu. Tapi ini lebih meriah. Ya, lebih meriah. Tepuk tangan membahana dimana-mana. Trevor hanya diam dan melihat wajah-wajah penonton di sekeliling kami. Dan aku memutuskan untuk melambai.

Trevor bingung, tapi mungkin melambai jauh lebih baik untuk membuat orang-orang ini mau mensponsorinya di Hunger Games nanti. Aku tak mau kalah, ku lambaikan tanganku dan kupantulkan senyum ceria dari bibirku. Aku bisa melihat diriku di layar besar. Terbakar dan tersenyum. Mereka tidak bisa menjulukiku "The Girl On Fire" karena julukan itu milik Katniss Everdeen.

Pandanganku tertuju ke salah satu penonton di sebelah kiriku. Pria tua dengan setelan jas-nya yang mengkilat, kulitnya yang pucat dan rambutnya yang dicat hitam mengkilap. Matannya tidak pernah berpaling dari diriku. Kurasa aku mengenalnya, tapi aku lupa. Jadi, aku memalingkan tatapanku darinya.

Dan kereta kami berhenti di bundaran kota, tempat podium Presiden Coin diatas sana. Dia tersenyum sampai lagu kebangsaan habis. Aku membencinya. Aku berharap dengan digantinya Snow bisa membuat baik keadaan Panem saat ini. Tapi dia malah terus melanjutkan Hunger Games. Sebagai perayaan wajib tahunan katanya. Orang Capitol yang gembira, orang-orang Distrik, yang nama anaknya terpanggil atau namanya terpanggil, sengsara malahan. Tidak ada tokoh Panem yang kusuka. Terutama Seneca Crane, pembuat Hunger Games yang sudah mati dibunuh Snow beberapa tahun lalu.

Coin memberi sambutan kepada semua peserta dan berterima kasih atas pengorbanan besar kami. Memuakkan, penuh basa-basi. Dan kereta kami pun membawa kami ke tempat pertama kami.

"Sangat bagus," puji penata gayaku. "Gayamu formal, apalagi lambaianmu, berusahalah memberikan mereka yang terbaik, agar kau dapat sponsor," katanya memujiku sambil tersenyum. "Kau juga Trev," katanya menepuk bahu Trevor. "Aku hanya mulai menjaga diri dari sekarang," katanya bercanda. Aku termenung dan memandangnya. "Sponsor. Itu membantu kita hidup di arena kan?" katanya cuek. Kenapa dia jadi begitu? Terlalu cuek sejak pemberian sepatu itu.

"Kau juga brilian, mengikuti jejak pamanmu," kataku menepuk bahu penata gayaku. Dia menunduk dan termenung."Aku ikut berduka," kataku lagi. "Dia penata gaya yang baik, elegan, dan sempurna, dia tahu semuanya," katanya menggelengkan kepala. "Siapa namamu?" tanyaku dan kusadar sejak turun dari kereta yang membawa kami ke Capitol, aku belum tahu namanya.

"Edwin, namaku Edwin," katanya tersenyum. Aku mengangguk. "Ini James, Kylie, dan Janice," katanya menunjuk tim persiapannya. Yang berambut biru cepak itu James, yang berkulit pucat berambut pirang itu Kylie, dan yang berkulit coklat berambut hijau itu Janice. Aku kenal mereka sekarang. "Baiklah, kami harus memikirkan pakaian yang akan kau kenakan waat wawancara nanti," katanya dan berlalu pergi. "Terima Kasih banyak," jawabku pelan. Selly dan Jordan datang dengan girang. "Ayo, ayo, ganti pakaian kalian, kita makan siang bersamaa!" kata Selly dengan bedak di tangannya.

Kami masuk ke ruangan kami. Persis seperti di kereta kemarin, hanya saja lebih elegant. Kursi-kursi melamin berwarna, bunga-bunga palsu di letakkan di vas-vas, tersebar dimana-mana, dan pelayan-pelayan berbaju merah dengan bibir bwrwarna biru yang siap melayani kami. Kusapa salah satu dari mereka, "Hai," tapi dia tidak menjawab. Wania ini, hanya mengangguk dan menunduk. Kenapa dia? Atau dia tidak suka pada kami?

Perhatianku tertuju saat Selly memanggilku untuk ke ruangan di sebelah sana, kamarku. Aku masuk dan membuka lemari besar. Aku memilih atasan biru berlengan pita dan rok dengan warna yang senada. Aku menggerai rambutku dan menyisirnya.

Aku mengintip lewat celah pintu. Trevor, Selly, Jordan, mereka asyik mengobrol disana. Sampai akhirnya aku datang dan mengganggu mereka. "Ya ampun, Fanny!" teriak Selly menjerit. "Apa?" kataku panik. "Kau tampak berbeda, manis," kata Jordan sambil mengunyah daging yang tertancap di garpunya. Dan Trevor, dia cuek. Tetap fokus pada sup dimangkuknya. Dan aku semakin risih ketika tahu tempat dudukku di sebelahnya. "Terima kasih," kataku pada Jordan.

Aku duduk, dan memperhatikan isi meja makan. Ada pie apel, kue jeruk, coklat panas dengan ekstrak limun di termos, daging panggang, roti selai nanas, sup dengan buah cherry, makaroni rebus, dan ikan-ikan yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil. Ditambah lagi susu krim yang suka dituang ke gelas-gelas. Semua ini, membuat perutku memulai konsernya. Oh Brian, lihat semua ini. Dan kuambil daging panggang dan meminta susu krim.

"Latihan dimulai besok pagi, tidur yang cukup hari ini agar tubuh kalian tetap bugar," kata Jordan sambil memakan buah apel di tangannya. Jas nya tampak mahal dan baru, maklum, dia kaya dan punya banyak uang. Aku hanya memperhatikan sup cherry itu ketika uap panasnya masih mengebul-ngebul ke atas. "Disana ada berbagai macam senjata, pos-pos yang mengajari kalian keahlian lain, dan pembimbing-pembimbimng kalian," katanya melanjutkan. "Terima kasih atas infonya," kata Trevor dengan mulut penuh makaroni. Aku baru sadar dia sudah ganti pakaian.

Aku kembali ke kamarku dan berdiam disana selesai makan siang tadi. Memikirkan tentang latihan besok. Memandangi interior-interior kamarku. Meraba-raba kasur biru halusku dan mendudukinya. Memandang layar televisi besar dan tumpukan kaset-kaset itu. Mungkin Jordan yang sengaja menaruhnya disitu. Ku setel satu kaset dan kulihat ternyata isi wawancara.

Pada Hunger Games ke 77, berarti tahun lalu. Jeremy Flickerman, yang kutahu anak dari Caesar Flickerman, presenter dari Capitol dulu. Mungkin sudah pensiun sekarang. Penampilan Jeremy sama seperti ayahnya. Rambut biru dikuncir satu dan jasnya yang berkilauan. Satu per satu para peserta di wawancara. Dan perhatianku tertuju pada pemuda berumur 18 tahun, berambut hitam dan bermata hijau. Dia kaku, pendiam, dan dingin. Saat ditanyakan tentang keluarganya, dia hanya diam dan menggeleng. Keluarganya meninggal dibunuh, karena tak mampu membayar tagihan. Tidak dengannya, dia bersembunyi di lemari, dan menjadi gila mulai saat itu.

Tapi dia bertekad kuat menjadi pemenang, dia ingin hidup damai, dan serba kecukupan. Walaupun tak ada lagi yang hidup bersamanya. Umurnya mungkin 19 sekarang. Dan niatku mengubek-ubek isi keranjang itu untuk mencari cuplikan arena Hunger Games tahun lalu.

Dan aku menemukannya! Dua puluh empat peserta saling membunuh satu sama lain. Pisau, Pedang, Tombak, dan segala macamnya senjata dikerahkan pada lawan. Darah dimana-mana, membusuk, serta muttan yang diciptakan berbagai bentuk. Distrik 12 selalu mati listrik, jadi kami jarang menontonnya. Dan pemuda itu, yang tadi kutonton dalam wawancaranya, bertahan hidup dengan sembunyi di gua-gua. Kadang dia menyelam di air. Memanjat, dan bergelantungan di pohon. Dia hanya memegang belati satu. Dia lebih memanfaatkan keahliannya diluar senjata.

Dan saat itu, dia menyebrangi sungai. Dibelakangnya ada anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang membuntutinya. Membawa sebilah pedang di tangan. Dan sampai diujung bukit, anak laki-laki itu mengikutinya. Mereka berkelahi, dan pedang itu menancap pada perut anak gila tadi. Dia mengerang dan melempar belati itu ke mata lawannya. Alhasil, lawan kehilangan mata. Dan pedang diperutnya, ia tebaskan pada si pirang. Dan aku mematikan kaset itu sebelum kusadar kepalanya putus.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur empuk ini. Memandang langit-langit dan tertidur sampai malam. Dan dingin dari jendela yang terbuka, mengembus melewati wajahku. Aku terbangun dan duduk menumpu kedua kakiku ke dadaku. Melihat suasana kota di luar jendela. Ramai, layar besar dimana-mana. Sangat berbeda dengan keadaan Distrik 12 di malam hari. Sunyi, gelap, dan hanya ada pohon-pohon sebagai pemandangan malamnya. Persamaannya hanya ada bintang-bintang itu. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah bintang-bintang itu bintang yang sama seperti malam-malam di Distrik 12? Dan aku ingat rumah. Lily dan Bibi May. Terutama Ibu. Dan Pria yang kulihat saat parade tadi pagi, Ayah. Semua meraung-raung dikepalaku dan masuk perlahan ke dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Dan aku terbangun saat fajar mulai menyingsing.

Kubuka pintu kaca balkon dan berjalan keluar masih dengan piyama tidurku. Melihat suasana Capitol di pagi hari. Ramai di bundaran kota. Layar-layar itu juga masih menyala. Air mancur menari-nari seakan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku. Maksudnya mati. "Fanny!" dan jeritan histeris Selly membuyarkanku.

"Cepat mandi! Kalian akan pergi ke pusat pelatihan pagi ini!" katanya setengah berteriak. Aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Ada pancuran dan bak. Aku lebih memilih bak sekalian menjernihkan pikiranku.

Ku tekan tombol bergambar bunga Mawar. Ada Sakura, Jasmine, dan Tulip. Kukira ini apa, ternyata pewangi yang dicampur di air mandi. Dan kelopak-kelopak mawar perlahan-lahan turun bak hujan. Tidak banyak, hanya beberapa. Tapi cukup membuat bak mandi ini sempurna. Tak ada kemewahan macam ini di Distrik kami. Kami pikir batu halus untuk menggosok badan sudah cukup. Dan aku menyelam dalam aroma mawar.

Ini mengingatkanku pada kenangan dulu. Brian mengajakku ke tengah Hutan. Dia bilang, disana banyak bunga-bunga dan kupu-kupu yang indah. Dia memaksaku, menarikku, dan aku menangis. Dia membujukku, dan akan memberiku hadiah jika mau pergi. Aku menurut, dan dia benar. Bunga-bunga indah dimana-mana. Air sungai berkilau layaknya kristal bertebaran. Brian mengajariku memanjat, dan kami duduk di dahan pohon terkuat. Dia memberiku mahkota, terbuat dari ranting-ranting lentur yang di cat berwarna ungu dan ditaburi serpihan-serpihan daun hijau yang sudah hancur. Lavender. Aku menyukainya.

Aku keluar dengan jubah mandiku. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Erwin di kasurku. "Baju latihanmu. Cepat, sebentar lagi kalian berangkat," katanya sambil berlalu pergi. Baju ini agak ketat tapi lentur. Ada lambang "12" di dada kiri dan kerah belakang. Modelnya seperti Jaket, punya resleting, hanya saja lengannya pendek. Warnanya, hitam variasi putih. Mereka ingin mengubah kami jadi zebra. Kupakai baju itu dan kuikat satu menyamping rambutku.

Pusat pelatihan dipenuhi senjata-senjata. Para pembimbing bertebaran dengan seragam lengan panjang hitam mereka. Dan disini, aku dapat melihat semua peserta. Mereka beragam. Umur mereka juga berbeda-beda. Dan kulihat, ada dua peserta berambut gelap, mengingatkanku sedang apa Brian dirumah.

Aku memulai latihan pertamaku dengan membidik pisau ke target. Butuh lima kali sampai aku benar-benar sampai sasaran. Pemuda disebelahku, hanya butuh dua kali untuk mengenai target. Badannya kurus dan tinggi, rambutnya coklat kepirangan dengan mata coklat bulat. Dan di sudut tempat latihan pedang di sana, gadis berambut merah dengan mata hijau nya melempar, menebas, dan menusuk objek-objek latihan. Objek kami berbentuk orang-orangan yang aku tak tahu itu terbuat dari apa.

Mataku tertuju pada Pos tempat Trevor latihan. Aku menghampirinya, dan kulihat dia menjahit lubang pada sebuah objek latihan yang berbentuk kaki manusia. Rapi dan rapat. Sungguh lihai tangannya. "Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?" kataku memperhatikan simpul jahitannya. "Uhm, aku biasa.. Ya, kau tahu, menjahit sepatu," katanya nyengir. "Baik," kataku mengangguk. "Ini berguna jika ada yang punya luka sobek," katanya sambil terus menjahit. 'Jika ada yang punya' kata-kata itu membuatku termenung. Apakah dia punya rencana bersekutu di arena?

"Trev, kita semua sudah lihat lawan-lawan kita. Menurutmu.. nanti siapa yang ingin kau bunuh?" tanyaku pelan. Aku memikirkan diriku, Trevor mungkin berniat membunuhku secara perlahan. Dia menggeleng. "Bukan pertanyaan yang bagus untuk saat ini," katanya masam. "Baik, apakah kau punya niat untuk.." . "Kenapa kau tidak cari Pos latihanmu sendiri?" tanyanya setengah membentak memotong ucapanku. "Baik, maaf mengganggumu," dan aku berlalu meninggalkannya.

Aku masih kepikiran tentang arena nanti. Berbentuk apa? Lautan? Rawa? Hutan? Atau padang? Kepalaku berdenyut. Aku menghampiri Ketua Pemimpin Latihan. "Bisakah aku dapat pelatihan lain?" tanyaku padanya. Dia tinggi, berambut cepak dan bermata biru. "Apa keahlianmu?" tanyanya. "Entahlah, mungkin aku bisa membuat beberapa simpul tali," ujarku panjang lebar. "Tunggu di kursi itu, aku akan panggil instruktur lain untukmu," katanya menunjuk kursi besi panjang di dinding itu.

Mataku masih tertuju pada Trev. Akankah dia punya niat membunuhku? Bodohnya aku_. Jangan Bodoh Fanny_, pikirku. Mereka punya rencana untuk membunuh siapapun itu agar bisa bertahan. Peserta umur terkecil pun punya rencana. Kenapa aku tidak? Siapa saja yang ku pikir dapat kubunuh? Tunggu tanggal mainnya di arena.

Pria berambut hitam bermata hijau dengan bajunya ang serba hitam menghampiriku. Aku mengikutinya ke Pos disudut pusat. "Hai, jadi tali yang kau bisa?" tanyanya tersenyum. "Iya, lumayan pandai," kataku menunduk. "Ayo mulai," dia memberiku beberapa tali. Aku mengikat dan menjadikannya simpul yang berbagai macam. "Bagus," dia memilin tali-tali itu. "Yang ini, bisa kau buat untuk mengikat tubuhmu," dia menunjuk simpul pertama. "Yang ini sepertinya kuat, kau bisa menggunakannya untuk bergelayutan dengan dua tangan," katanya memegang simpul kedua.

"Yang ini.." dia mengamati simpul ketiga. "Cocok sebagai senjata," katanya melirikku. "Bagaimana?" tanyaku memperhatikan tali itu. Tali ini ceperti tali koboy, berbentuk lingkaran dan ada ekornya. Tapi kau tahu? Kau bisa menarik tali yang kecil ini untuk mengekang apa yang kau tangkap," katanya menunjuk tali kecil dibagian lain simpul itu. "Peragakan," katanya menunjuk salah satu objek orang-orangan itu. "Aku tak yakin ini bekerja," kataku lesu. "Hey, ingat, aku instrukturmu, oke? Aku tahu lebih banyak dari yang kau tahu," katanya melipat tangan. Aku memutar tali itu satu meter diatas kepalaku dan melempar bagian lingkarannya ke leher objek. "Tali kecil di dekat jari tengah kananmu," aku menariknya dan tali itu mengekang leher objek, semakin kuat, tercekik. "Tarik sekuat tenaga," katanya lagi. Aku menariknya dan alhasil, leher objek pun patah.

"Jika kau lebih teliti, kau lihat di bagian dalam kepala tali ini, berduri tebal dan sedikit tajam, tidak dengan ekornya. Jadi, simpulu sudah kubilang tepat. Tali ini bisa kau pakai jika ada musuh," katanya bertepuk tangan. Aku tersenyum puas, tahu apa yang senjata yang bisa ku pakai di arena.

Malam ini dingin, aku menghabiskan waktuku di meja makan bersama Selly, Jordan, dan Trevor. Meminum coklat panas, meunggu ada seseorang yang memulai pembicaraan. "Bagaimanalatihan kalian?" kata Jordan sambil mengesap teh limun yang dipegangnya. "Cukup bagus untuk beberapa jahitan," kata Trevor mengambil makaroni-makaroni kering itu. Dia ternyata suka makaroni. Jordan melirikku dari balik gelas kaca nya. "Apa? Aku bisa membuat tiga simpul yang fungsinya berbeda-beda," kataku mengambil roti selai. "Itu bagus Fan," kata Trevor membuatku tersedak. Dia tidak pernah berbicara selembut itu. "Kau bisa menang," ujarnya lagi. "Belum tentu, hanya tali kan? Yang lain bisa lebih dari itu," kataku menggeleng. "Kau merendah," katanya lagi. Aku menyipitkan mata padanya. "Apa? Aku melihatmu latihan. Aku melihat saat kau berusaha berkata 'baik-baik saja' saat kakak laki-lakimu berteriak, kau beranggapan semua ini akan baik-baik saja padahal yang kita hadapi jauh dari kalimat itu," dia menyesap coklatnya lagi.

"Aku hanya tidak mau membuat Brian berpikir aku adalah anak kecil yang lugu, bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa," sahutku. Jordan berdeham. "Aku dewasa, aku bisa bertarung, dan akan kutunjukkan padanya kalau aku bukan anak manja, aku punya keputusan sendiri," kataku menaruh cangkir ditanganku. "Dan yang terpenting, aku bukan anak yang suka main Teddy Bear lagi, bukan yang sering menangis lagi, dan bukan... Yang merengek minta sepatu," kataku mengelap sisa-sisa coklat itu di bibirku. Trev melirikku sinis. "Besok latihan Individual, lebih baik aku beristirahat," kataku meninggalkan mereka semu.

Pagi ini, kami kembali berdiri di pusat latihan, masih dengan seragam yang sama. Mendengarkan instruksi yang diberikan tentang Tes Individual ini. Dan kami disuruh menunggu giliran di kursi panjang.

Aku, giliranku. Setelah itu Trevor. Aku masuk ketika namaku dipanggil, pintu besi terbuka dan aku langsung berhadapan dengan para juri. Mereka memperhatikanku, membuat empat simpul rumit tali-tali ini. Aku mempergakan fungsi semua simpul ini satu persatu. Dan simpul terakhir, kulakukan seperti saat di tempat latihan. Memutar, melempar, mengekang, dan menariknya. Aku meringis, kusadar aku jatuh. Aku tidak cukup kuat menarik leher objek ini. Mereka tertawa, mentertawakanku. Mereka beralih pada Avox yang membawa Rootbeer didalam wadah berisi potongan apel dan cherry.

Aku tidak memperdulikan mereka, kubuat simpul model keempat dan mempergakannya lagi. Berhasil, satu leher objek patah. Sial, mereka sibuk dengan Rootbeer menjijikan itu. Simpul itu kutarik, kuputar, dan kulempar ke arah salah satu gelas ditangan seorang juri. Beruntung tali ini panjang. Aku menariknya dan mendaratkannya di genggaman tangan kananku. Pertunjukan sirkus mungkin bisa memberi mereka sedikit perhatian. Aku meminum Rootbeer di tanganku ini. "Uhuk.. Terima kasih, atas segala perhatiannya," kataku tersenyum dan meninggalkan tali-tali itu berserakan. "Hmm.. Rootbeer yang enak," kataku dan kemudian berlalu membanting pintu masuk.

Di dalam ribut, aku berjalan dengan santainya melewati Trevor yang gelisah. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya menatapku. "Sempurna," kataku berjalan tanpa memandangnya.

Perasaanku campur aduk, penglihatanku berkunang-kunang. Bodoh, apa yang baru kulakukan? Itu suatu kesalahan fatal. Lancang didepan para Juri Hunger Games, mereka bisa mengeksekusi Brian, atau lebih buruk lagi. Mereka bisa membunuhnya, lalu bibi May, dan biarkan arena Hunger Games membunuhku. Salah, benar-benar salah. Aku berjalan menunduk masuk ke Ruang Perkumpulan dan menggebrak pintunya. Jordan, Selly, dan Tim Persiapanku memperhatikanku. Aku berjalan melewati mereka ke kamar dan melempar tubuhku ke kasur.

Aku menatap langit-langit di atasku dan berusaha melupakan kejadian di Ruang Tes tadi. Betapa bodohnya aku bisa melakukan hal nekat didepan para juri, seolah-olah aku, gadis miskin dari Distrik 12, minum Rootbeer milik mereka, dan beranggapan bahwa aku sederajat. Tidak, aku mencuci muka dan menggerai rambut, mengosongkan semua pikiranku. Aku harus keluar ruangan, karena ku dengar Trevor sudah datang. Pasti sebentar lagi mereka akan membacakan nilai hasil Tes Individual kami. Aku tidak mau melewatkannya.

Aku keluar kamar, semua orang menatapku curiga. Trevor lebih-lebih. "Ada apa sih?" tanya Edwin menyipitkan mata. "Aku minum Rootbeer dan hampir membunuh para Juri Hunger Games," kataku cekikikan sendiri. Aku gila. "Apa? Kau benar-benar... Lancang! Kau lancang, Fanny!" Kemarahan Selly memuncak. "Tenang dulu, pasti ada penjelasan, iya kan, manis?" tanya Jordan mengedipkan mata. Aku tidak tahu apa artinya itu. "Iya, aku menunjukan fungsi-fungsi ikatan simpulku pada mereka, tapi saat simpul keempat kutunjukkan, aku gagal," kataku melirik salah satu Avox di sudut dekat pintu masuk.

"Lalu?" Edwin menatap Trev. "Kucoba untuk kedua kalinya, aku berhasil. Leher objek itu patah. Aku sudah jadi koboy," semua orang makin miris menatapku. "Yang membuatku kesal, saat berhasil di kesempatan kedua, mereka tidak memperhatikanku, mereka sibuk menuang Rootbeer yang disediakan oleh salah satu Avox dalam wadah besar," kataku lagi. "Aku kesal, mereka tidak memperdulikanku, jadi kutarik salah satu gelas ditangan seorang Juri, dan gelas itu mendarat ditangan kananku, Jadi yaa.. Rootbeer segar dengan potongan Cherry dan Apel siap disajikan," kataku tertawa.

"Kau diperbolehkan keluar? Apa reaksi mereka?" tanya Jordan berdeham. "Tentu, mereka hanya diam, tapi tunggu. Sebelumnya, aku mengucapkan, 'Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian, Rootbeer ini enak juga' dan aku keluar dari ruangan itu," sambungku panajang lebar. Jordan tersentak. "Kau katakan itu? Hahaha, brilian, jenius!" katanya berdiri menepuk-bepuk bahuku. "Kalian tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kita akibat perbuatannya!" jerit Selly membuat wig-nya jadi agak miring. "Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Menghukum? Hanya karena hasrat ingin mencicipi Rootbeer? Huh, konyol," Jordan memutar bola matanya. "Kau sudah melewati batas!" kali ini Selly berteriak. Wajah Jeremy Flickerman muncul di layar besar didepan kami. "Lebih baik kita lihat hasilnya, kalau ada kesalahan. Jeremy pasti akan menyampaikannya diakhir tayangan," ujar Jordan duduk dengan kaki diatas meja. Aku duduk disamping Edwin.

Dia membacakan semua nilai para peserta. Anak laki-laki yang kulihat mahir menggunakan pisau, dapat nilai sebelas. Semua lawan kami berat, tidak ada diantara mereka yang nilainya di bawah delapan. Ini buruk, aku memfouskan pandanganku ke layar saat Jeremy menyebut nama "Trevor Hauffman". Dia dapat nilai sembilan. Ajaib, dia salah satu lawan yang berat bagiku. Hanya modal menjahit saja? Atau mungkin jarumnya digunakan sebagai senjata? Dia bisa melakukan apapun agar Juri takjub. Dia pintar. Semua bertepuk tanagan atas hasilnya. Dan tubuhku berkeringat dingin saat Jeremy menyebut namaku.

"Stefanny Matthews.. dengan keahliannya, berhasil memperoleh skor.." putusnya menarik napas panjang. Aku menggeleng. Buruk, ini buruk. Aku ingin menangis. "Sepuluh," katanya lagi. Semua berteriak, terutama Selly yang tidak menyangka hal ini terjadi. Trevor memandangku heran, mungkin ada sedikit rasa iri di hatinya. "Selamat," katanya tersenyum. Aku tahu senyum itu.

"Ayo bersulang, untuk Gadis Koboy kita!" Edwin mengangkat minumannya tinggi-tinggi, dan denting gelas berbunyi. Aku tertawa. Senang berkumpul bersama mereka disini, tertawa bersama, bergembira bersama. Brian, andaikan kau ada di tengah-tengah kami, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Aku merindukanmu, ingin memelukmu lagi.

Hari ini, hari wawancara langsung bersama Jeremy Flickerman. Edwin memberiku gaun panjang seperti dalam mimpiku sebelum hari pemungutan. Ini berwarna batu bata, oranye kecoklatan dengan lengan sebahu. Bawahnya panjang seperti gaun pengantin. Dan pelengkapnya, selendang.

Semua peserta maju satu persatu. Di depan kami, ada layar kecil yang mempertontokan setiap wawancara. Dan aku memalingkan wajah saat pemuda dari Distrik 6 diwawancarai. Dia, berambut hitam, mata kelabu, mirip dengan Brian. Cara berbicaranya, gayanya, sikapnya, formal. Mirip sekali dengannya. Kuhanguskan semua pikiran itu dan tibalah giliranku sekarang.

"Hadirin sekalian, dari Distrik 12, kalian tahu siapa dia, mari kita sambut, Stefanny Matthews! Si Gadis dengan Mahkotanya yang terbakar!" Jeremy mengulurkan tangan memberiku kode sambil tertawa. Aku maju perlahan, mengangkat bawahan gaunku agar dapat berjalan dengan normal. Aku menatap ribuan warga Capitol. Mereka mempertontonkanku sekarang. Aku ditarik ke kursi wawancara. Dan berhadapan langsung dengan Jeremy.

"Baik Nona, aku hanya punya beberapa pertanyaan. Kau tahu, semua penduduk Capitol yang hadir di Parade penyambutan itu terpukau saat kau memakai gaun abu-abu mu itu. Ditambah lagi dengan mahkota dan selendangnya, luar biasa! Bagaimana perasaanmu memakai gaun rancangan Edwin saat itu?" tanyanya menatapku. "Uhmm.. aku beruntung Edwin yang menjadi penata gayaku. Dia elegan, formal, dan brillian. Aku menyukainya. Dia jenius, pandai bergaul, dan ramah. Terima kasih karena sudah mengirim Edwin untuk kami," mataku mencari Edwin disela-sela penonton. "Baik, dan tentang Hunger Games yang akan kau ikuti nanti, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya tersenyum. "Saat latihan aku dapat nilai sepuluh. Aku rasa diriku cukup pandai dengan tali-tali itu. Aku yakin aku bisa bertahan. Aku akan berusaha,"

"Dan saat hari pemungutan, kakak laki-lakimu berteriak ingin mengejarmu. Mencegahmu untuk ikut Hunger Games. Tapi niatnya tertahan, dan aku bisa lihat ketidak-ikhlasan terbenam diwajahnya. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu?" tanyanya lagi. Brian lagi.

"Aku bilang aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku dewasa, bukan lagi anak kecil yang takut akan segala hal. Aku bisa bertarung, dan akan kubuktikan nanti di arena. Aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, karena.. aku menyayanginya," kataku. Mataku mulai berair. Aku mencoba menahannya agar tidak keluar.

"Baik, saat perpisahan kalian, apakah dia begitu mencemaskanmu?" tanyanya membuatku kesal. "Berapa pertanyaan lagi yang harus ku jawab hah? Sepuluh? Ya, dia memelukku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku ikut Hunger Games," kataku rada membentak.

"Baiklah, cukup wawancara kita disini, aku yakin kau bisa, hadirin sekalian, inilah Stefanny Matthews!" katanya bersorak sambil mengangkat tangan kananku. Selesai wawancara, aku berlari ke belakang dan menangis. Selly mengelus pipiku, "Tidak apa-apa, dia tidak bermaksud membuatmu tertekan," Aku bangkit menatap layar kecil itu saat Jeremy menyebut nama "Trevor Hauffman"

"Hi Trevor, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, tampan?" Jeremy tertawa. "Baik, dan aku berterima kasih karena sudah diberi istirahat yang cukup," balas Trev bercanda. "Oh ya, sama-sama. Memangnya, apa pekerjaanmuu?" Jermy merapikan kerah bajunya. "Pembuat sepatu," Trevor menggeleng tertawa. "Hahaha, Baiklah, aku akan membeli satu diantara sepatu-sepatumu itu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin tahu, apakah ada gadis istimewa di hatimu?" tanya Jeremy membuat semua penonton mendesah. "Uhmm, sebenarnya tidak juga, aku terlalu sibuk dengan sepatu," Trev tertawa.

"Benarkah? Ayolah, pasti ada," Jeremy berbinar meminta jawaban. "Ya, sebenarnya ada, dikaitkan dengan masa kecilku. Berhubungan juga dengan sepatu. Dia pasti tidak menyangkanya juga. Tapi aku tidak yakin dia menerimaku dengan apa yang sudah kukatakan padanya," . "Benarkah? Menangkan Hunger Games tahun ini, dan dia tidak akan menolakmu. Berusahalah, oke?" Jeremy menepuk-nepuk bahu kliennya. "Ya," Trev berdeham. "Baiklah hadirin sekalian, inilah Trevor Hauffman, pembuat sepatu dari Distrik Pertambangan!" sorak Jeremy sambil tertawa. Wawancara ditutup dengan pamitnya Jeremy.

Trevor berjalan melewati kami tanpa menatap satu diantara kami. Siapa gadis itu? Beruntung dia punya pujaan hati. Itu bisa membantunya berjuang demi si gadis kan?


End file.
